Lesli Stone
Lesli Stone is a minor character in the series. She is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin. She came to Rosewood after Mona's supposed death, claiming to be her friend. However, we soon find out that they actually met in Radley Sanitarium, where Lesli was rooming with Bethany Young. History Season 5 Taking This One to the Grave Leona Vanderwaal tells Mona that Lesli will be at their Thanksgiving dinner, which was meant to be a surprise for Mona. Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Lesli comes up to Emily at the Brew and asks for Hanna Marin. Emily asks why and Lesli tells her that she's a friend of Mona's. She explains to the four girls that she was with her Mona's mom when the police called to say something had happened to Mona. Spencer asks her if she knew Mona along time and she tells her that they met at her grandparents place. Emily says she doesn't remember seeing her at the memorial and Lesli says she had exams. She says that she's in Rosewood just for the weekend to support Mrs. Vanderwaal with Ali's trial coming up. Spencer tells Hanna to keep an eye on her, being suspicious due to the last old friend of someone being CeCe Drake. Hanna goes over to the Vanderwaal house where Lesli is looking at a book that she said Mona used to tell her about. Lesli tells Hanna that Mona cared about her and the girls and they were precious to her. Lesli and Hanna go to the Brew and Lesli brings the book along. Mike confronts them, saying the book belongs to Mona and tries to get the book back to take back to Mona's room. Hanna tells him that she will make sure the book gets back where it belongs, while Lesli looks a bit worried. Hanna apologizes and explains his behavior, while Lesli tells her that the night before Mona was killed they were on the phone and a guy came into the room and told her to hang up and talk to him. Lesli says Mona said she would call her back but never did. I'm a Good Girl, I Am Lesli is called into Ali's trial as a surprise witness. Douglas Sirk asks Lesli if she hadn't seen Mona since the school year but that the two had been in constant communication. Lesli says she and Mona talked on the phone a lot and texted. She says Mona sent her a card, saying that she was having a hard time and had been threated by Alison, saying that if Mona opened her trap about the fake kidnapping she'd be eaten by worms. Douglas asks why she decided to share the card now and she says she couldn't find it. It came during the midterms and she had stuck it in a text. She claims that she didn't take it seriously enough and didn't realize what Mona was dealing with. She says that when she came to see Mona's mom, she realized something weird was going on. That even though Ali was locked up, the girls were all on edge about anyone asking any questions or touching Mona's things. She brings up the Mike incident, saying she was practically attacked. Douglas asks if she thinks Ali's friends were hiding something to protect and she says yes. She says that Hanna stalked her the entire time she was in Rosewood. Season 6 She's No Angel Hanna and Mona run into Lesli at the Brew. She says she was summoned by the police because Mona made her an accomplice to the fake murder. She says everything she has worked for is in jeopardy because she saw Mona as the victim. Mona says she's sorry and will call her but Lesli tells her not to, saying that if she ever reaches out to her again she'll regret it and that she believes in payback, too. Hanna meets up with Lesli at the Brew again, who apologizes for her behavior and says she was way out of line. Hanna says that Lesli should forgive her, too, but Lesli says it may not happen overnight. Hanna tells her that Mona isn't the real monster and Lesli says maybe she's right. She then says she can't help but wonder if Radley made Mona better or worse. Hanna says Radley holds all the answers and Lesli asks to what. She then says she'd let the police ask the questions, and that taking matters into their own hands is what got Mona into trouble in the first place. Later, Hanna and Spencer find Mona in Radley trying to steal a file and realize it is Lesli's, who was a patient there long enough to Mona and Charles. They also figure out that Lesli was Bethany Young's roommate and come to the conclusion that she's "A". Mona calls Lesli to apologize, saying that they know about Radley and Lesli freaks out, telling Mona she always messes things up. No Stone Unturned Appearances Notes *Lesli was the antagonist of "I'm a Good Girl, I Am" and "She's No Angel". *Lesli was suspected of being "A". *It is unknown if her name is spelled "Lesli" or "Leslie". It has been spelled Lesli by some characters, press releases and on her work email, however, her work profile lists her name as Leslie Stone. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Radley Patients